


Of Mayhem and Magic

by Galacticbunny



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Trans Agent Stern, Trans Male Character, nothing else because i can't write that, witch au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: Stern has been a warlock his whole life so he was no stranger to magical energy, but when he steps into this sleepy town where nothing is what seems Stern begins to question just what kind of magic lives here.





	1. One of Us

{ Year- 1919 }

 

The evening had been chilly for an August day which left Lucky a bit worried, though Kam had reassured him that it wouldn’t storm on them, not tonight. It would be dark soon which brought a whole new fear to light. He had been traveling for almost four days now, he wasn’t sure _where_ they were going. Then again who really knew, only the court of Earth knew.

 

A feel of fur brushing against his skin brought him out of his thoughts, he looked next to him and was faced with bright green eyes and the darkest fur he had ever lad his eyes on. He smiled before petting the very large beast's fur. The sounds of chatter from ahead of him echoed through the trees, he was only half listening but it was becoming increasingly harder to do so.

 

“Look all I’m saying is,” Kailee almost yelled. She was up at the front which made matters even worse, not that anyone was around to hear this.

 

“I’m gonna stop you right there, there's a child in the group,” Sam called, she was behind Lucky making sure to keep an eye out for trouble. He was sure it wasn’t needed with Reaper next to him but you could never be too sure.

 

“He’s nineteen,” Aline yelled back spinning around to face the back

 

“Well compared to us he’s a child,” Sam said very loud and clear.

 

“Fine, _But-_ ” Kailee began getting Fae who had been all but silent up till then to turn and face her.

 

“If you finish that sentence I’m blasting your ass.” Fae hissed.

 

“Stop being horny for swords,” Vanessa called from the back near Lucky.

 

“I’m in hell.” Lucky mumbled as the group continued on.

 

“WE ARE NOT BEING HORNY FOR SWORDS,” Hollis replied, almost tripping as he tried to collect himself.

 

“I am,” Aline said.

 

“We know,” Jules mumbled out getting a snicker from Fae and Kam.

 

“Look when you and the team healer are both horny for swords it kind of works in your favor.” Hollis holding his hands in the air as if to prove a point.

 

“I didn’t hear any of that, nor do I want to hear what it was,” Choy said walking up with EM, the two holding a ton of logs and sticks for a fire.

“We should stop here for the night, make sure to be off of the trail,” Fae said stopping and turning around to face the rest of them. “Lucky your with me. The rest of you can decide, Kam and Kailee you're on first watch tonight, then Choy and Hollis you're the next shift.”

 

“But-” Choy began.

 

“No buts, you did this for earlier crimes,” Jules yelled back as they undid their stuff to start setting up tents. Lucky

 

This was so new to him. Only a few days ago he was being chased through his hometown being yelled at to be hanged for being a witch. Next thing he knew someone had grabbed his arm pulling him into an ally and telling him he was the next Serenity Knight. Fae had said that if he wanted to live he had to come with them. They were right but it was still very overwhelming but also in a way comforting, knowing that he wasn’t alone. That’s when he finally got to meet the rest of the Serenity Knights; Earth’s protectors from outside forces, hidden away from the public.

 

First was Fae, they were the first ones that Lucky Stern had met that fateful day. They were calm but grounded in a way that made him feel better. Fae was also the only one of the group to communicate to the Court of Earth. The Court of Earth were the ones that made sure things run smoothly and that humans were not to touch magic. The Court also were the ones to tell Fae that Lucky was going to be the next member, Elizabeth was the leader before Fae nineteen years before. When she died Lucky filled that void and Fae become the new leader.

 

Jules was Fae’s second in command and one of the most magically powerful people Lucky ever knew with the ability to blast strong waves of energy and create multiple versions of themselves. They were nice to him but also seemed distance as if they still weren’t sure of him just yet. Jules likes to make fun of Fae calling them old whenever they get the chance even though from his knowledge they were really close in age.

 

Then there was Kailee, she was, well a little insane. She loved the magic sword WAY more than any sane person should. She could create magical weapons with her mind and loved to create battle axes for Vanessa. Kailee is also kind of a myth among locals from her hometown and most believe she doesn’t actually exist.

 

Next up is Aline. She is also extremely smart and has a great deal of academic knowledge in hexwork and specializes in apotropaic magic. However, she is a part of the group that Vanessa nicknamed ‘the shit show’. Which only ever went south when they went out on missions together. Aline was nice when he asked about magic so that helped.

 

Kam, was, well? Questionable. Kam could grow and control plants which Lucky found to be really neat as they traveled to who knows where. He found Kam was really helpful with teaching him how to tell what plants were safe and what was not. Unfortunately, Kam was apart of the group that enjoys talking about how horny for swords they were at any given time.  

 

Then there was this asshole. Hollis B from what was he was told by accidentally got soul bound to an eldritch knight seeking purpose when he was little wandering the woods behind his house, now Vas won't leave shrug which is fine by Hollis B. Vas kind of exists in a sort of pocket dimension, he tends to rip a rift in reality when Hollis B needs him. Usually, Hollis B only calls for him when shits going SUPER south but he talks to Vas daily, usually excusing himself to a corner to basically whisper into thin air and it's grossly cute. Hollis B is also far too chatty for Lucky but ever since he became apart of the group Hollis has had his back, even if Hollis B is a terrible healer.

 

Choy was an odd soul, she enjoyed collecting mushrooms and being very, very loud but is also somewhat fun to be around. She specializes in alchemy and is surprisingly really good at it. At one point in the last few days, she showed Lucky some neat things she could do.

 

EM was also an interesting human. She enjoys a lot of odd little things but overall is fun to be around. She has the power of telekinesis and precognition, Choy and EM are the most likely to go off on solo missions since the two work well together.

 

Next is Tin, where does Lucky start with her? Well, she is both insane and really goofy. She enjoys using her powers for the stupidest reasons like stopping time to nap. She is a badass fighter though with the power to stop time, though she never stops time for good reasons.

 

Grace is also on the odd side (Now that he is thinking about it everyone in this group is some form of insane.) She can create force fields out of magic, and control minds at will. Someone she is still one of the softer members of the group.

 

Next is Sam, Sam is quiet but also like Aline extremely smart. Sam can control the weather at the will of her mind. When Lucky had first joined the group she was the first to point out that he couldn’t read. She then proclaimed that she was going to teach him.

 

Finally Vanessa, She quickly became his closest friend. She was loud like most of the others and was fearless in the few monsters that the group had encountered. Her powers were that of combat. She was 5’7 and was pure muscle, she was also fast. She terrified him but he quickly learned that Vanessa wasn’t afraid to protect him when she needed too.  

 

After everyone had set up for the night, most of them sat around the fire for warmth. Reaper by his side as he leaned against a tree listening to the others begin their conversions.

 

He looked up at the stars and closed his eyes, as he began to fall asleep the chatty began to die down. Then silence, he opened his eyes and looked around. The sky no longer had stars, he quickly sat up and looked around, the fire was no longer there and in its place was darkness.

 

Black sickening darkness, it was getting cold. He was terrified. “Reaper,” panic in his voice as he called out into the void.  He could do this, he, he just had to stay calm and wait for her to find him. She always found him in time, but…

 

_Crack_

 

Then the freezing air, why was it always so cold when those things appeared? Something dripped on his head he looked up and regretted doing so. Above him wasn’t something that should be here, it wasn’t living nor had it ever been living. Even in the darkness he could still it grinning up at him.

 

**_“Nowhere you can run..”_ **

 

Then it lunged at him, but before it could touch him something massive had pushed it out of the way and was now above him. He only saw those green eyes before he let out a soft whimper, it was Reaper in her full form.

 

“Lucky?” He was back, he looked up, It was Grace and she looked extremely worried. “Where have you been? You just disappeared and no one could find you.”

 

“Grace, can I please just go to bed. I’ll tell you in the morning.”

 

She frowned. “You-”

 

He held up his hand stopping her from continuing. “Please.”

 

She sighed in the defeat. “Alright, but you will tell me in the morning.”

 

“I promise.”

 

He got up and walked to his and Fae’s tent, he turned facing Grace before giving her a soft smile then walked into the tent.

___

 

Lucky didn’t really sleep much that night, Reaper appears a little bit after he had settled in. She had changed to be much smaller as to fit in the tent. Sometimes he wished she could stay in her true form.

 

He was the first one awake which meant very little, the others would be awake soon. He loved the sounds in the morning, that is till they stop.

 

“Hello Lucky,” Came a voice from behind, he turned and only a few feet away was an older woman.

 

“How do you know my name?” He said concern in his voice.

 

“My name is Elizabeth, I’m sure Fae and Jules have talked about me to you before.” She smiled softly at him as he stared at this woman in front of him.

 

“They have,” He replied, his voice almost cutting out with the snap of a nearby branch.

 

“Good, now I don’t have much time so listen closely.” She said, her voice felt powerful even in death which made him wonder how she was like in life.

 

“When you return I need you to tell them what you can do, and yes I know that’s scary but please they can protect you. What happened last night can be prevented, they know spells that can keep you grounded at least at night. Do you understand?” Lucky paused before answering her.

 

“...yes I do.”

 

“Good, now one last thing. Tell Fae and Jules I say hello.”  She said, an almost sad

 

“I will.” He said, then he was back.

 

“Where the hell was you?!” Two hands were holding his shoulder, everyone was there. All of them looked scared or anger, or both. Fae was the one holding his shoulders, they looked worried.

 

“I-” He began but was cut off.

 

“He did this last night too!” Grace yelled from the back, she looked away as she said it. He took a deep breath before looking at Fae in the eyes.

 

“Elizabeth says hello.” He said making sure his voice didn’t cut out.

 

“What?” Fae said letting him go and taking a step back.

 

“How the hell did you talk to her,” Tin yelled, looking a bit shaken.

 

“That’s because I can interact with the dead.”

_______________________

 

{ PRESENT TIME }

 

“Look all I’m saying is, if that ghost were real then it would be kickass as fuck,” Vanessa said before stuffing her face with a spoon full of yogurt. The two of them were in one of the break rooms at the FBI headquarters. About fifteen years before Stern and Vanessa joined the FBI after what happened in California, which involved an unstable portal, 500 bags of marshmallows and a whole lot of lube, and a very terrible alien ex.

 

“Well, I can confirm that it is not real.” He said before taking a bite of his food, this was nice. When the two of them get to just goof around and not be working.

 

“That is a real bummer now isn’t it?” She said jokingly, which he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at.  

 

“Mhm.” He said before taking another bite of his food.

 

“Did you hear Sam’s book is going to become a movie? Shit, you and I need to go and see it when it’s out.”

 

“Maybe we all of us can get together and see it.” He said, slightly hopeful.

 

“That’ll take a long time if that’s the case.” She said, her voice becoming a bit bitter.

 

“I mean, it would be fun.” He said quietly.

 

“Yeah, that would be.” She mumbled.

 

Silence. He knew that it was hard to get together now. Now was different, people were watching and if they were all together it normally meant something bad was gonna happen that they needed to stop.

 

“But on a real note, how are you doing?” She said turning to face him fully.

 

“I’m doing alright.” He said running his hand through his free hand.

 

“Please don’t lie to me, you know we're here if you need it.”

 

“I know and I’m not lying V.”

 

“Uhuh. Sure,” She said softly, then paused before continuing on, “Anyways you were telling me about the case you were assigned?”

 

“Yeah it’s-,” He quickly sat up and pulled his laptop out of the bag, he opened it and pulled up a video.  “It’s just weird, and before you go on it's weird because of what I found. Like, look at this video.” He played it and waited for a reaction. As the video played she leaned forward looking very intrigued.

 

“That has to be real, I’ve never seen footage that good _ever_. Yeah, that’s,” She said sounding a bit freaked out but also concerned.

 

“Odd I know, there's something else going on, like look here.” He quickly staring going through his bag bringing out a lot of files, he started going through them before finding what he needed. He handed the files over to Vanessa before looking for more. She began looking through them and frowned before looking back at him.

 

“There are deaths, it’s, something else happened and I need to find out before something else bad happens.”  He said as dug through his bag. She set the files down and folded her hands, oh no. Stern knew that look.

 

“Hey, can you please be careful? If this gets bad please call one of us. I mean it.” She said looking at him with the most serious expression she could muster. He glanced up at the clock in the room and began to pack up.

 

“I promise I will.” He stuttered out as he packed his things only glancing up at her a few times. “Look I’m leaving in the morning when this is the case is closed you and I can check out that little cafe that just opened.”

 

“Ok..” She mumbled as the two of them stood to leave.

 

_______

 

He stepped out of the airport and took a deep breath. Then his phone buzzed, he sighed before smiling softly.

  


-Hollis And Tin Are Banned from Naming the Group Chats-  
  
---  
  
**Hollis blaze it** : Hey, Lucky I know your leaving and won’t be able to chat but good luck!! :mothman8:

  


**Choy420** : good luck!

  


**Sword Crimes** : Yo we luv ya! :Sword3:

  


**What would you do** : Hey, call me if you need me. I’m only going to be a few hours away.

  


**For a klondike ba** r: Be careful :gay_heart:

  


**Witch that lives at Sheetz** : I’m also near where you are going to be, so please contact me or fae if something happens.  

  


**Sam** : Be careful, we love you

  


**You know what meme:** Good luck! And be careful ya dork

  


**Hollis blaze it** : When you return you, me and Tin are gonna have a party

  


**You know what meme** : it should be you, tin, lucky and myself

  


**Hollis blaze it:** oh shit your right

  


**Sam** : oh no

  


**I am Angst:** Yes, also good luck!

  


**Banned for crimes:** same brain cell

  


**Hollis blaze it:** :Gay_Heart:

  


**Lemon Demon’s Cousin:** good luck!

  


**Babiest gay** : thanks everyone

  


**Vee:** good luck <3  
  
  


He rolled his eyes at there goofiness, a part of him began to ack as he looked down at his messages. He missed them all so much and wished he could see them right then and there but he knew that wasn’t an option, he had a job to get done after all.

 

He looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed, today was gonna be a long one he could feel it.


	2. Name Of The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Stern is on the hunt for information. New friends are made, some new, some old, and some a bit odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of feeling like suffocating, it's in the first three paragraphs. It ends at the line break.

He felt it as soon as he stepped out of his car, to anyone without magic this quiet town might seem just normal but Stern knew better. He could feel the different magic all around him, warm magic seemed to be the most common but it wasn’t what got his attention. No, what grabbed his attention was the magic that Stern knew.

Death magic.

A type of magic that forms when there has been a lot of deaths, a lot of ugly deaths. It was suffocating, to say the least. How he was to solve this case was unknown. He looked around, he had parked on the side of the street near where he needed to met the poster of the video.

________

Alright, that was a bust, kind of. He learned a few things about the owner of the shop. For starters, Ned wasn’t his real name, second he had a past he was hiding which somehow didn’t surprise Lucky all that much. The third thing and probably the biggest thing was that Ned was covering for at least two people, he may keep claiming to have uploaded the video but it was clear that he didn’t mainly because of how nervous his young friend Kirby was.

He probably should call Jule and see what else he can dig up on Mr. Chicane. Calling anyone however would require his leaving Kepler which Stern didn’t want to do that just yet, even if it meant him feeling better, he had a job to do!

As he was walking back to his car, the world became dull and dim. He stopped before looking around, aright who called him. Next to what normally was the colorful Cryptonomica was now a very dulled version. A soft hum began to start from behind him, it was a female voice. He turned around slowly and finally saw who had called him. It was an old woman, one of whom he could have guessed was in her late 60s early 70s before she died.

She was sitting in an old rocking chair next to the front doors. A soft humming echoing through the silence. She opened one of her eyes and smiled. “Well, well, well, it’s about time.” She said in a mocking tone.

“Sorry?” He said stepping forward, “I understand that Ned can be something else, but, he really means well.” She said going back to rocking in her rocking chair.

Stern nodded. “Well, I understand that, umm..”

“Victoria.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, is there anything I can do for you?” He said calmly. She grinned. “Well first, I know Ned has done so questionable things but I swear he’s a good man at heart.” Second, you seem to be looking for something, do you need some help?”

“I’m looking for details on multiple missing persons, all of which are linked with the appearance of Bigfoot of all things.”

Victoria smiled at him before chuckling. Back when she was alive Stern could only guess she was a feisty one, someone who would punch you as a warning.

“You’re a funny one Agent. You should go find Leo, he owns the local store. He might let something slip. Based on just briefly talking to you, you really should check out Amnesty Lodge. It’s a nice place, a little hidden but I’m sure you’ll find it.”

And just like that, she was gone, and he was back in the land of the living. Okay, he had to find a man named Leo and talk to him. She said he ran the local store, that shouldn’t be too hard to find right? This town wasn’t big after all.

________

Alright, that took him far longer then he wanted to find the general store. As he walked inside the first thing he noticed was the size. It wasn’t very big but still felt cozy. Behind the front counter was an old man probably in his late 60s early 70s talking to a someone in a black leather jacket.

The person Leo was talking to seemed to have their back to stern as he approached. The person thanked Leo then walked passed. This time Stern could see a little hornet on the side of their jacket. They narrowed their eyes at Stern before walking out.

“Hello, hasn’t seen you around. What can I do for you?” Leo asked leaning on the counter, a smile appearing on the corner of his lips.

“Hello to you too, My name is Agent Stern and I would like to ask you a few questions. I work with the FBI in the UP department, I’m investigating multiple missing persons and deaths regarding-” He was cut off as a figure appeared in the door of the store and came yelling.

“LEO THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. DO YOU HAVE ANY WIRE CUTTERS?” He was short, wearing a jacket that was two sizes too big and very fluffy hair. He looked like he had just run a marathon to get here. Despite having been yelling at the top of his lungs his voice was soft.

“I do.” Leo left the counter and went into a back room. “What do you need wire cutter for anyways? I thought you had some at the shop?” Leo said reappearing with the wire cutters and ringing them up.

“Well, Reed thought it would be funny to wrap themselves in the chicken wire on a dare and well got stuck.” He says before paying for the wire cutters and nodding to Leo. He turns around and before he leaves he stops and stares at Stern.

“My name is Bones, I work at the little flower shop down the road. I hope to see you soon.” He said before leaving.

Alright, Stern is just gonna put that one under weird encounter of the day down. There was a long pause before Stern spoke again. “May I ask you a few questions?”

“Mhm, oh sure. It’s not like I’ll know anything.”

“Alright. Have you ever seen Bigfoot in Kepler before?” Leo blinked, that seemed to be the general reaction he thought he was gonna get.

“Are you sure your an FBI Agent?”

“Wha- Yes, I’m not looking for Bigfoot specifically, I’m looking for the missing persons and deaths connected to Bigfoot sightings. Sorry, I should have been a bit more clear.”

Leo shrugged. “Makes sense. Now,” He leaned down on the counter, “I’ve seen a lot of crazy stuff in my life but Bigfoot, Bigfoot hasn’t been one of them.”

Stern nodded then sighed. “That makes two of us, well I just have one more question.”

“I’m all ears Agent.”

“Do you have any recommendations for a place to stay well I’m in Kepler?”

Leo smiled, “Amnesty Lodge, it’s a bit hidden. It’s a really nice place, nice hot springs too. It’s off of Sand road.”

“Thank you.” He said as he left to go find Amnesty Lodge.

_________

Well. He thought as he closed his bedroom door shut, that could have gone better. He set his suitcase and laptop bag down on the bed and cracked his knuckles. Time for his least favorite thing. He stepped back away from the bed and closed his eyes beginning in a spell. His hands began to glow bright green as he spoke the spell. 

 

  
I̶̦̦̐̎̏̅̐̎̽̉͝ ̴̞͍͖̝̿c̴̡͖̯͕̞̼̠̙͐̑͑̈́̔̾̚̕ȁ̶̧͚͙̤̝̟͗͐͆̄͋́̀͐ľ̶͓̳̠̓ļ̵̺͈͕̒̒̈́̎͑̌̏͑͝ ̴̭̜̣̹͕̏ṷ̵̧̠͔͙͙̟̣̏p̸̢̺̝͠õ̸̗̘͖̻̠̋̈̊͌̀ñ̵̢̢͔̘͠ ̸̫̜̭̖͍̈́̎̋̍̉ṫ̷̢̡̮͚̖̬̇͋̈́̚ͅȟ̶̢̯̞͎̟̮̠̞͍̋̏̀̂͗ę̸̻̣̍͆͂̌͊́́̕͜͜ ̶̨̨̯͖̼̖͕̂̓̈̊̆̑̌̍̽ͅĘ̶̪̤̙͕̳͖͓̔̃͋â̴̛̖̣̗̳͐̉̈́̑̈̃̕r̶̝̟̲̖̙͕͉̃͆͊ͅṫ̸̪̪̻̯͎̬̟̈́̽͝ͅh̴̯͎̻̭͔̯̆̽̀̈́̋̈͠'̸͈̬̥̮͇̏͊̄̈̃s̸̙̈ ̶̨̞̻̹̘͓͚͕̝̓͆̅͆͒͛̔̚p̶̱̜̈́̔̿͠ȍ̷̫̮̫̙͎̚ͅẅ̸̧̱̠͕̘́̍͆̅̄ȩ̸̮͖̹̯͈̘̏̑̋r̴͇̩͈̣̮̜̎͊̃̀̏̕͝ͅ,̷̨͎̤̫̾̿͂̇̏͋͛͐ ̸̩̃͗̑f̶̨̫͕̘̤̽̏͠r̸͇̍͐̈́͑ợ̵̦̜͒̄̍̕͘m̸̨͓̫͍̗͋̿͑͆̽̽̂͠͝ ̸̡̠̮̪͖͇̙͚̔̒w̷̢͈̞̫͇̻̺̐̂͗̾h̸̻̪̳̲͖̪͚̊̒̄̈͗̌͐̌̿ͅỉ̷̗̃̑͊c̷͓̤͓̱̰͎̱͚͊̆̊̂͘͝h̷̛͚͈̦̲̀͗̇̿̉͆͝ ̵̫͈̺͇̖̣͕̥̦̋̓̽͛̑̽̆͝Ǐ̸̝͔͌̇͌̍͐̑͛͘ ̷̡̣̣̱̗̦͊c̶͔̗̜̭̪͊̔̀̅̈ō̴̰̟̲̗̄̋͜m̷̧̘̯̰̬̳͉͆ë̷̪̲̖͇͕̣͓̟́̾.̴͈̣̽͋  
̶̡̪̫̯̹́̈̐͐͑̚͝͠T̸͕͙̂͋͝ỏ̸̧̧̤̱̲͓͉̌͗̑̾ ̸̠̬̟͖̃̏̄͗ş̵͇̳̘̬͍͊̓̈̈̎̕ä̵̦͉͎́̓̋̔̄̎ͅv̴͔͉̌͛̓͆͝ͅȩ̶͔̈́̓͌͐͋͘̕͝ ̸̧̡̡̟̥̘̪̣̞̌̔͆͑ẗ̷͙̤͔̪̭h̶͓͙̪͓̜̱̥͉̖́̋͌ë̸̡́̒̍̈́̅̊̿̒͝ ̴̻̠͓̠͈̤̝̼̾̐̿̽͗̀ǫ̸̯̔͌̾̎͂͐̕n̵̙͐͂̈́̐͝ȩ̵̹͍͎͎͚̻̤͋̔͒͑̋ͅ ̸̨͖͓͓̬̔̎̒̄̕̚̚f̷̧̰͖̻̳̟̯͇̊͂́̐͘ͅr̶̡̢͈̭̂̊̊͐ō̴̺̻̲̳͇̤̅͌͜͜͜m̷͍̈ ̵̤͉̗̗̖̼̪̈́̋̃̈́͑̽̕͜ţ̴̠͍̼̺̯̻͆̏̎͜ͅh̸̡̟̹̗̟̯͉͈̆͂͑̓̓̑̚̕͠ͅȩ̶̖͎̼̮̤̈́̄͛̓̈́̉̋̿͘ ̴̡͓͚̬̐̕ḏ̴͍̖̳̩̣͐͑͒a̸̜͕͓̟̹͊r̶̡̰͈̥̱̼͔̖̃͑̏̅͑̉͘̚̕k̵̢̥̘̰͓͠n̶̛̳̙̲̣̯̱̎̾̊͑̓͂͝e̶͛̃̋̏̆̀͒̕̕͜s̶̛̰̮͍͙̪̙͖̗͋̅̽̕s̷̯͗͛̑̃͆̎̊̈ ̸̡̝͔̹̠͚̀͆͑͑͗̾ẅ̴̢̢̢̝͚͓́̀̕̕͜ī̴̩͓̣͍͕̦̯̓ͅl̵̢̡̩͎͓̗̑͗̔̓͌̒̎͘͘ͅd̸̢̖̪̩̰̠͋͑͆͂̋̽.̵͚͈͉̞͓͉̲̼̈̈͜͝͠ ̷͍̮̹̤͖̳̏͆͘  
̸͉̰͝P̸̻͇̓̒̋̏͋r̸̹̳̹̯̣͚̓̈̅o̴͉͛̾̎̃́̂͝t̷̨̫̝̭͉̳̱͕͕͛̓̔̃͑̇̈́̕e̶̦̮͊̚̕c̸͙͔̥͓͋̆̈́̑̅̓͊̚t̶͇̥̮̙̻̑ ̸̳̟͖̇͠ţ̵̦͚̺̞̘̯̟̋́ͅḩ̵̰͙̲̲̈́̃́̽̈̈́͜é̴͚̇́̆ ̵̛͖̲̫̐̏̃͐͌̎o̶̱̯̣̜͓̘̔̌͂̽͝n̶͓͈̞͊̂̔͜ē̴̢̝̗͠ͅ ̸̭̈́t̴̢̧̛̘̖̙̎̇̒͋̎̚͠h̶͓̭̲̥͕̟̀̆̅̿͌̉ą̶̤̞̣͔̠̟̹̝̇̆͌͝ṱ̴̠͂͑͊ ̸̢̲͖͚̖͎̅c̵̦̙̰̒͑̀̈́̄͝a̴̢͔̲̽̽̋͂l̸͖̎̔̆̑͂l̶̡̞̹̗̗̳͉͖̈́̓s̵̛̳̭̿͗̅̌̄͠ ̸̞͎̣͕͇̺̊̊t̶̡̹̲̹͑͛̔͘h̵̲̙̘̙̔̈́͂̌͒͘͝i̶̟̎͆̾̃͜s̴̨̢̛͙̟̭͎̖̞̏̑̓ ̸̲͇̱͓̺̑h̸̻̼̯͌̇͠o̴̞̠̩̠̠̳͇̻̙̿̓̃̊̂͝u̸̢̢͇͑͌̌͝ͅȑ̶̤͙̻.̴̖̦̖̦̻̻̈́̊̃̽͗̊̕ ̸̡̪̙̗̺̬͔͚̱̎

 

He opened his eyes. There, that should hold for a few months, hopefully. It was a protection spell so he could sleep and not be awoken by something dead or worse.

Stern finally sat down on his bed and sighed. Today had felt long, yet he still felt like he didn’t get much done. He closed his eyes for a moment before sitting up and reaching into his bag and pulling out his laptop. He opened it up and quickly opened his emails, most were either work-related or from his friends. Then one caught his eye, he frowned before opening it.

**_Hello Lucky,_ **

This asshole. The Court of Earth’s seer, and stern’s pain in the ass most of the time. They rarely came delivering good news and they enjoyed fucking with Stern.

**_I know you hate when I contact you, I would much prefer to call you however I know that isn’t an option. You know how it is, anyways, how is it down there? I heard it is beautiful this time of the year. It’s too cold where I am, I wish it was warm again, I just hate the cold. I think it might be a seer thing, us just hating the cold and all. You should really try the hot springs I’ve heard that it’s quite nice. The snow is so pretty._ **

**_I would love to tell you more however from what I’ve seen, it never goes well for you. My best advice to you as both someone that guides and as your friend is to stay low. I know you’ll want to help but it will never end well for you. At least for now. Sorry, I couldn't have warned you about the hot coffee, you know how it is._ **

**_And one more thing, make sure you get someone else to redo the protection spell in your room. We both know what happens when you don’t. With best wishes. - ♡_ **

Well, that could have gone worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Stern meets the workers at the local flower shop as well as the rowdy crew of Kepler, The Hornets. 
> 
> Wow, I haven't posted in weeks. I'm back and ready to post on Tuesdays again, this chapter might be one of the shorter chapters that I have planned. How Stern felt at the beginning of the chapter os how I felt with the cough I had for like a solid two months... fun times.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this took far too long to write. Also, thank you to everyone that has read this, I really hope you enjoyed it so far. Big thank you to everyone in the Sternclay Server on discord for letting me at them into this, it was really fun writing all you goofballs into this. I'll also be adding in tags as I go because I can't recall what's gonna in be what chapter.


End file.
